Souffrir en silence
by Kithuz
Summary: Hidan observe depuis quelques temps les membres de l'Akatsuki, mais surtout un retient son regard... Saura-t-il se contrôler ? Lui oui, mais cette personne... ? OS/YAOI/LEMON


J'aime voir cette souffrance dans ses yeux; oh oui que j'aime ça ! Il a beau avoir un visage impassible, ses yeux montrent bien cette peur et ce mal en lui; il a peur pour son petit frère, c'est évident !  
Itachi, Itachi... Tu as cru pouvoir nous cacher tout cela, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras ?  
Un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage pâle. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux argentés et la langue sur mes dents, appuyant un peu dessus pour pouvoir goûter à ce liquide rougeâtre qui coule dans mes veines. J'attendais, avec Zetsu, Deidara et Itachi, que Madara se pointe pour nous dire notre mission de ce soir; c'est qu'il est long l'Uchiwa ! Il se fait un brushing ou quoi ?

- **Hidan, pourquoi tu souris comme un con ?** me demanda Deidara, un sourcil relevé tout en malaxant une poignée d'argile.

Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction.

- **De quoi je me mêle, barbie ?** crachais-je.  
- **Répète un peu pour voir !** s'énerva-t-il.

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière nous, je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer.

- **Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait !** cria Madara qui fit le tour de nous quatre avant de se poster devant nous. **Alors...** il sembla réfléchir. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien de spécial pour vous ce soir. **A moins que... ! Deidara et Zetsu, vous irez retrouver Kisame et Kakuzu au village d'Ame, Itachi et Hidan, vous vous infiltrerez dans Konoha et surveillerez Naruto Uzumaki; je veux tout savoir sur le porteur de Kyûubi.**

Nous acquiesçons. Moi avec Itachi ? Quelle ironie ! Ce mec ne peut pas me voir en tableau ! Enfin je crois ?  
On alla chacun dans notre chambre respective pour nous préparer; moi, me préparer est égal à... Hum... Je ne devrais pas vous le dire.  
Je vérifiais mon nombre de kunaïs, de shurikens, j'accrochais ma faut à deux lames dans mon dos, tout en réajustant ma veste; c'est à dire ouverte jusqu'à mon nombril, découvrant ainsi ce torse que j'aime tant planté avec mes kunaïs; rien que d'y penser je tremble déjà de plaisir.  
Je sortis de ma chambre pour retrouver Itachi qui m'attendait déjà à l'entrée du repère. Je sais bien qu'il ne me supporte pas, mais le voir ainsi, assit le regard dans le vide, les mains sur son visage, mon coeur se serre; j'ai mal pour lui, n'est ce pas ironique ? Moi qui aime tant souffrir physiquement, j'ai mal intérieurement pour un homme qui ne peut pas me voir ?

- **Itachi ?** commençais-je.

Il sursauta un peu, levant brusquement la tête.

- **On y va ?** finis-je.

Il hocha la tête, gardant son expression impassible.  
On marchait dans la forêt qui séparait notre repère de Konoha, lentement, très lentement... Trop lentement. Je suivais le rythme de l'Uchiwa, son pas était lourd, on aurait put croire qu'il trainait ses pieds avec difficulté. Il était pâle et sa respiration rapide.

- **Tu vas bien ?** demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer. Il finit par trébucher sur une pierre; c'est sûr, quelque chose cloche.  
Je m'approchais de lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais il m'asséna un coup de pied lorsque ma main toucha son bras.

- **Dégage, j'ai pas besoin de toi,** cracha-t-il.

Mon coeur se serra un peu plus. Peut-être que lui ne m'aime pas, mais moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup... Beaucoup trop...

- **Itachi, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, on va faire une pause,** lâchais-je.  
- **On a une mission à finir,** reprit-il en époussetant sa tunique noire.

Il reprit le chemin sans m'attendre. Je levais un sourcil.

- **C'est ton frère ?** le questionnais-je.

Je le vis s'arrêter et se raidir. Un kunaï vola vers moi et m'égratigna un peu ma joue droite; je ne le vit pas arriver, Itachi m'attrapa à la gorge et me plaqua contre un arbre. Son regard avait changé, il était haineux et sévère.

- **Ne parle plus jamais de mon frère, ça ne te regarde pas,** siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
- **O... Ok,** bégayais-je.

Il desserra son emprise autour de ma gorge, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais l'impression de lire en lui.

- **I... Itachi,** tentais-je. **Je suis... Désolé.**

Il resserra sa poigne.

- **Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?**  
- **Ca ne me regarde pas, d'accord, mais moi je t'apprécie beaucoup, Itachi. Tu n'as beau ne pas m'aimer, moi c'est tout le contraire...** lançais-je.

Il me lâcha, je tombais les fesses sur le sol. Il se retourna face à la route, tête basse.

- **Tu sais Hidan, je ne te déteste pas. D'ailleurs je ne déteste personne... C'est juste que...** il leva la tête et laissa le vent s'engouffrer entre ses mèches brunes et le col de sa tunique qui voletait doucement dans son dos. **J'ai blessé tellement de personnes qui m'étaient chers que je préfère me renfermer et non me mettre en avant. Si je reste le plus souvent avec Kisame, c'est parce qu'il ressent les mêmes choses que moi.**

Je me relevais sans difficultés et le tournais face à moi.

- **J'ai tué mon clan,** murmura-t-il les yeux emplis d'une infime tristesse.

Je le lâchais, mon coeur rata un battement. C'était donc ça ?

- **Tu as...** commençais-je la gorge nouée.  
- **J'ai tué tous ceux qui m'étaient proches, sauf mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas pus lui faire de mal, et pourtant maintenant je sais qu'il souffre tout comme moi je souffre,** il posa sa main au niveau de son coeur, empoignant au passage sa tunique en la serrant très fort. **Sasuke, mon frère, veut me tuer pour mon acte impardonnable; et je le comprends tout à fait, il remit sa main le long de son corps et reprit son visage impassible. Nous devrions nous remettre en route.**

Il reprit la marche sans ajouter un mot de plus. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout compris... Il a descendu ses proches sauf son frère... Mais Madara n'est pas un Uchiwa ?  
Il devait être à cinquante mètres de moi maintenant. Je tendis un bras vers lui et me mis à courir tel un dératé.

- **Itachi ! Attends moi !**

On arriva à l'entrée de Konoha sans encombres, juste quelques bandits par-ci par-là que j'ai sacrifié pour mon dieu Jashin bien-aimé.

- **Ô Jashin ! J'espère que ces corps t'auront plus, et je te remercie de m'avoir encore laissé en vie,** m'exclamais-je en me plantant un kunaï dans le ventre; oh que j'aime cette sensation de mal-être !  
- **Arrête tes conneries ! On est en mission je te rappelle !** me cria Itachi.

Je retirais le kunaï de mon abdomen et suivit l'Uchiwa à travers marchés et restaurants du village. Puis il s'arrêta net. Il me pointa un blondinet du doigt.

- **C'est lui, le porteur de Kyûubi, Uzumaki Naruto,** souffla-t-il.

Mais mon regard ne s'arrêta pas sur notre victime, il passa rapidement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses puis se posa sur un brun. Je plissais les yeux pour mieux le voir; il ressemblait fortement à Itachi. Je regardais le visage de ce dernier; une larme coulait sur sa joue malgré son regard impassible. Je regardais une nouvelle fois le jeune brun; il nous avait repéré et froncé les sourcils.  
Je tirais Itachi dans une petite ruelle sombre et lui mit une baffe pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

- **Hey ! Itachi ! Reprends-toi !**  
- **Hein ? Excuse-moi...** murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Un silence s'installa, je regardais Itachi qui avait toujours ce regard vide d'émotion, seulement deux pupilles noires mates sur un fond blanc. Ses cernes creusaient fortement son visage. Je le poussais sur le sol et m'asseyais près de lui.

- **On attendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous ne reprendrons notre mission que lorsque tu auras retrouvé l'habileté de ton cerveau,** fis-je en lui tenant le bras.

Il ne répondit pas. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre; qu'est ce qu'il est beau avec ce visage sérieux et impassible !  
Je me sentais chauffer de l'intérieur, mon regard se posa automatiquement sur mon entre-jambe; je me mordis la lèvre inférieure; j'avais honte ! Je lâchais son bras pour rabattre ma tunique sur le dessous de ma ceinture. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une bouche s'empara de la mienne. Je fermais les yeux un court instant pour savourer ce baiser puis repoussais mon assaillant. Itachi rougissait, vous y croyez ?

- **Dé... Désolé,** souffla-t-il.

C'est lui qui s'excuse en plus ? Oui, c'est lui qui s'excuse, après tout c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas mauvais...  
J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler; aucun son ne sortit. Itachi regarda le sol, tentant de reprendre son air impassiblement sérieux; mais en vain... Je voulais lui dire que je voulais recommencer, le prendre dans mes bras et surtout... Non, je dois penser à autre chose !  
Je secouais la tête dans tous les sens, pris un kunaï en même temps et me le plantais directement dans l'estomac; j'avais mal mais sans plus, la douleur ne me faisait pas penser à autre chose; Ô Jashin, ne m'en veut pas, laisse moi vivre encore quelques jours, je t'en conjure !  
Une main se posa sur la mienne pour retirer l'objet tranchant de mon abdomen.

- **Espèce de masochiste...** Itachi sourit faiblement.

Ô Jashin ! As-tu vu ce que j'ai vu ? Il a sourit !

- **Je n'y peut rien, je suis comme je suis, et j'aime ressentir la douleur physique, beaucoup moins mentale,** répondis-je en grimaçant.

C'est sortit tout seul, ne m'en veut pas Jashin, je me rattraperais ! Je te le jure !  
La chaleur qui m'envahissait avait grimper un peu plus lorsqu'Itachi retira son haut pour me faire un bandage autour de mon ventre. Sa tunique gisait au sol, je ne l'avais pas vu la retirer. Je bavait, presque, devant ce torse finement sculpté. Je le voyait attendre que je me relève, mais je ne bougeais pas, trop hypnotiser par ce corps. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me poussa contre le mur. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans mon dos et posa sa tête au niveau de mon coeur; si seulement j'en avait un ! Je le sentait nouer son haut autour de mon abdomen. Il ne bougea plus. Sa respiration était calme. Il déplaça simplement son bras et déposa sa main sur mon ventre, juste au niveau de la ceinture; je frémis. Il la descendit lentement et arriva à ce point sensible échauffer depuis quelques minutes à présent; un gémissement non contrôlé m'échappa.

- **Humm... 'Tachi...**  
**  
** Il se redressa, colla mes jambes et se mit à califourchon dessus, face à moi. Moi je dis : heureusement que personne ne passe dans la ruelle où nous sommes.  
Il déboucla ma ceinture et descendit un peu mon bas. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les poing pour mieux sentir ses mains sur moi. Il baissa ensuite mon boxer, laissant ma verge se dresser devant lui. Je le sentis l'empoigner et la serrer très fort entre ses doigts. Ô que la douleur était bonne ! Ô Jashin ! Si tu savais comme c'est bon !  
Il la desserra pour mieux la resserrer. Je gémis une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrive déjà plus à me contrôler. Il commença une rapide série de va-et-vient sur mon sexe; je ne pus me retenir longtemps, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne m'avait pas touché ainsi, je me déversait sur sa main.

- **Tu aurais pus te retenir,** entendis-je.

Je rouvris les yeux, rouge de honte. Je ne l'aperçus pas, sentant une délicieuse sensation, je révulsais mes yeux et me cambrais violemment. Sa langue parcourait ma verge encore gonflée de plaisir de haut en bas.

- **Ah putain ! Ita... Itachi !** hurlais-je.

Il riais. Je l'entendais. Ce rire qu'il n'a jamais produit devant nous, les membres de l'Akatsuki; sa famille d'aujourd'hui. Il prenais de la joie à me faire subir ça; mon coeur en était soulagé. Moi qui pensait qu'il ne pouvais pas me voir en tableau ! Il riait sincèrement; ce n'était pas ce rire sadique habituel, ni ce rire qui cachait sa tristesse, mais un rire joyeux.  
Il s'arrêta avant que je ne vienne de nouveau et se leva pour retirer ses bas. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et s'essaya en enfonçant lentement ma verge au fond de lui. Il se crispa face à la douleur que lui produisait cette pénétration. Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois. C'était bon... Si bon...  
Il se laissa tomber sur mes cuisse et bascula sa tête en avant puis soupira de bien-être. Je repliais mes genoux et les posais dans son dos pour le maintenir en équilibre.  
Itachi, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

- **Itachi...** murmurais-je et me redressant pour coller mon torse au sien; je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne.  
- **Hum...** soupira-t-il.

Je relevais sa tête d'une main pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, si douces qu'elles étaient. Il se mit à monter et descendre sur moi, lâchant quelques gémissements lorsque ma verge touchait sa prostate. Je pris la sienne dans ma main pour le soulager à son tour.  
Je me libérais une seconde fois en lui, lui à son tour dans ma main.  
Je retombais, mon dos contre le mur, lui sur mon torse. Ma main encore propre passa dans ses cheveux; il se sentait bien. Il avait fermer les yeux, j'avais rabattu sa tunique sur nous. Sans trop le bouger, je sortis mon sexe de son intimité. Un dernier soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Sa tête se logea dans mon cou, ses mains s'agrippaient à moi dans mon dos.

- **Ne me laisse pas comme je l'ai fait pour mon frère,** murmura-t-il.

Je le sentais, il pleurait. J'essuyais ma main sur mon T-shirt et la passa dans son dos.

- **Jamais je ne te ferais ça, jamais,** répondis-je.  
- **Je regrette tellement ce que je lui ai fait... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... ? Je l'aime, j'aime mon frère... J'aimerais tellement réparer mes erreurs... Si tu savais, Hidan...** susurra-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé mon prénom avec autant de sincérité, mon coeur s'accéléra.

- **Je... Comprend...** repris-je calmement.

Il leva la tête vers moi. Il me fixa.

- **Je t'aime, Hidan...** lâcha-t-il.

Encore une fois, rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Si tu savais à quel point moi je t'aime !  
Il caressa ma joue de sa main qu'il remit aussi vite dans mon dos.

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime, Itachi...** soufflais-je.

Il replaça sa tête dans mon cou.  
La nuit fut longue, très longue dans cette ruelle. Le froid s'était installé, dehors. Mais à l'intérieur, il faisait chaud; j'avais l'impression d'avoir récupéré un coeur dans cette vie immortelle. J'avais l'impression qu'il cognait dans ma cage thoracique. J'étais heureux de l'avoir si près de moi; je savais qu'il avait mal, je ne m'étais pas trompé... Sasuke, pardonne à ton frère, s'il te plait... Ô Jashin, ne me retire pas cette vie maintenant, j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire...


End file.
